


Prize

by micehell



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-24
Updated: 2005-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micehell/pseuds/micehell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pointless Thanksgiving food pr0n, written for reasons that don't need exploring at this juncture</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prize

Grinning, John ground his ass down against Rodney, sing-songing, "And blessed also be that man that thereto moved me."

Rodney moaned, shaking his head. "Subtlety, thy name isn't John. And I don't recognize it. I mean, hello, my doctorates are in the hard sciences, not the liberal arts. Just give me my prize already and stop playing stupid games."

John pursed his lips, considering. "Nope, not yet. Try again." He leaned back, hand trailing over the hard, slick surface on the bed behind him. This did lovely things to Rodney's cock, and he moaned as John sat up, a thick blob of creamy white on his finger.

The finger moved across Rodney's chest, painting the last of the mashed potatoes that had been left on the plate in swirls around his nipples. John finished with a sharp flourish before licking his finger clean. Rodney sighed. "Now that's just a waste of food."

John smiled, teeth showing. "Oh, it won't go to waste. But, in fine dining, presentation is everything." He paused to admire his handiwork before he said, "A smiling Joy, a weeping Woe, a Hope, a Fear, did with me go."

"No, no, I still don't kn- ooooh," Rodney trailed off in appreciation as John's tongue licked at the white peaks, at the pink peaks, sucking both interchangeably. He squirmed, pushing his cock harder against John's ass, pressing his chest closer to John's mouth. "John... John... John... I'm ready for that prize now."

Sitting back, John laughed. "Not until you guess. Then you'll get your reward." He dragged both his hands down Rodney's chest, gliding past wet nipples, scratching across his ribs, one hand dipping into his navel while the other combed through the hair below it. "How many loved your moments of glad grace, and loved your beauty with love false and true."

Rodney started to shake his head again, but stopped, amazement on his face. "Wait a minute, I recognize that one. It's... some Irish guy. Some dead Irish guy. Was that it, dead Irish guys?"

"So close, Rodney, so close. And yet..." he trailed off, giving Rodney a mock frown. Then John moved one of his hands to his own cock, lazily stroking it as he pushed back in time against Rodney.

Rodney felt himself harden further as his cock slid along the cleft in John's ass, the pressure of it, the pleasure of it, almost sending him over into orgasm. "Not fair. You're trying to distract me, but I won't fall... oh, god, push a little to your left... fuck, right there... where was I... oh, yes, I won't fall prey to your nefarious scheme."

One eyebrow lifted, his lips mouthing 'nefarious scheme?,' but John didn't stop his movements, only sped them up, his hand curling tighter around his cock even as he pushed back harder against Rodney's.

"Scheme, yes, scheme... that's what you're doing, with the pushing and the touching... and the..." but he couldn't finish the thought as John shuddered over him, his orgasm vibrating down into Rodney, the feel and smell of it sending Rodney over in his wake.

As John collapsed beside him, Rodney smiled. He finally had his prize. "Pilgrims."

John looked at him, eyes still hazy from orgasm. "What?"

"Pilgrims. That was your theme. Lame as it was. Now pay up."

There was silence for a minute, then John said, "While I was giving you the best orgasm you've had in... at least two hours, you were thinking about the stupid game?"

Rodney smirked. "Some of us can multi-task. And you were the one who came up with the game in the first place. I knew I'd heard that last one, and I could remember that there was something about pilgrim in it, and this being Thanksgiving, at least for people who don't know the proper day to celebrate it on, I could extrapolate from there. Now pay up."

John sighed, giving in. He turned over on the bed, lying on his stomach, legs spreading wide as he stretched out. "Okay, it's all yours."

Rodney moved over him, reaching out to grab his prize as John pulled the plate of pumpkin pie out from underneath the bed. He could barely wait to sit back off of John before he started eating, finishing the pie in four quick bites before moaning around his fork at the taste. "Fuck, that's better than sex."

"Thanks for the compliment, McKay."

Refraining from actually licking the plate clean, if only barely, Rodney looked over at John with a sheepish grin. "Well, it's just that I can have sex pretty much anytime, but pumpkin pie, with real whipped cream, well, that's special."

John frowned. "Digging yourself in deeper."

Rodney thought for a moment, then smiled, pushing John down on the bed, straddling his hips. He leaned back, running his hand over the hard, slick surface behind him, before sitting up, a thick blob of creamy white on his finger. He painted the last traces of the real whipped cream in a swirl around John's nipples, before licking his finger clean. Then he leaned over, tonguing the white peaks, the pinks peaks, sucking both interchangeably, as he finished off his prize.

(quotes from 'Pilgrim's Progress', 'The Pilgrim', and 'When You Are Old' respectively)


End file.
